Promesse
by Alake
Summary: Alice Carter vient d'accoucher, et elle reçoit la visite d'un homme qu'elle a tout fait pour oublier. Prequelle.


**Contexte :** Préquelle à Torchwood, une dizaine d'années avant la série.

**Rating :** G

**Note :** OS écrit pour un meme à fics aléatoires sur LJ. Parti un peu en quenouille rapport au prompt, mais on va dire que c'est pas grave.

C'est du gen, mais ça prend toute sa saveur quand on a vu la saison 3. Contient quelques spoilers pour ladite saison.

**Disclaimer :** De toute évidence _Torchwood_ n'est pas à moi, sinon y'aurait eu moins de drame et plus de fix-it.

* * *

Elle venait tout juste de revenir de la maternité, encore épuisée de l'accouchement, mais déjà en train d'établir un rythme entre elle et ce petit être qui était devenu, au fil de ces derniers mois, le centre de son univers. Penchée sur le berceau, le regard fixé sur son fils tout juste endormi, elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Son si petit visage, ses poings fermés très fort, son ventre qui se soulevait à chaque respiration et— oh, un petit mouvement brusque, presque assez fort pour le réveiller.

Presque.

La silhouette qui était apparue sur le seuil de la pièce ne l'étonna même pas.

Elle attendit. Qu'il parle. Qu'il entre. Qu'il s'impose, comme il le faisait toujours. Qu'il dévore l'espace de son charisme écrasant, qu'il la fasse rire et pleurer, l'aimer et le craindre tout à la fois.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il avait soudain appris le respect des espaces personnels, ou même, comme s'il était effrayé.

Elle eut un petit reniflement amusé, désabusé, à cette pensée. Le grand, fier et immortel Jack Harkness, craindre un nourrisson ? Allons bon.

Elle soupira. C'était bien la peine de faire tout ce tintouin, le programme de protection des témoins et tout ça. Mais à quoi s'était-elle donc attendu ? Il l'avait toujours retrouvée, quoi qu'elle fasse. Aussi loin qu'elle aille pour oublier, pour recommencer, il la retrouvait toujours. Implacable, protecteur, étouffant.

A se demander pourquoi elle s'acharnait.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation de s'approcher. Il obtempéra, mais lentement, avec précautions, bien loin de sa manière habituelle de pénétrer dans une pièce. Son regard était braqué sur le berceau, à la fois fasciné et circonspect. Une main, cette grande main dont elle avait tant de souvenirs d'enfant, se referma sur le rebord, à quelques centimètres de son fils.

— Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

Sa voix était un murmure bas, et elle le regarda à nouveau. Il ne souriait pas. C'est ce qui la poussa à se détendre légèrement, et à répondre :

— Steven.

Comme de juste, le nourrisson s'agita un peu. Il entrouvrit les yeux, fronça le nez. Ne pleura pas, mais ça n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Elle posa une main sur le petit corps, espérant le rassurer et qu'il se rendorme encore un peu… peine perdue. Bien éveillé maintenant, il remuait de plus en plus. Elle se résolut à le prendre dans ses bras, épuisée mais vaillante. C'est cet instant que Jack choisit pour parler à nouveau :

— Melissa…

— C'est Alice, maintenant, l'interrompit-elle, sa voix claquant plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Son fils sursauta, hoqueta, au bord de la crise. Repoussant la présence de Jack à la périphérie de sa conscience, elle se concentra sur Steven, le rassura du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il se calma. Les traits encore un peu froissés, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle l'avait ignoré, mais lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau il était resté là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant. Elle n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu, mais… était-ce une humidité traîtresse qu'elle apercevait au raz de ses cils ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, indécise, puis finit par se lancer.

— Papa…

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris par ce mot qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis… tellement longtemps.

— … tu veux le tenir, un petit moment ?

Un sourire, un vrai sourire, éclaira son visage, le faisant passer de beau à carrément magnifique. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau, puis tendit les bras pour le prendre. En hâte, comme s'il craignait qu'elle change d'avis, mais avec précaution, conscient de la fragilité du petit être qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Steven remua quelques secondes, puis s'endormit comme une masse.

Un brin de suffisance se glissa dans le sourire de Jack, mâtiné de tendresse.

— C'est bien le fils de sa mère, murmura-t-il.

Elle ravala une remarque cinglante. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler pourquoi elle avait changé de nom, pourquoi elle était partie à l'autre bout du pays.

Son enfant méritait de connaître son grand-père, même si Jack avait plus l'air d'être l'oncle de Steven qu'autre chose.

Bon Dieu, comment allait-elle bien pouvoir lui expliquer ça ?

_A chaque jour suffit sa peine_, se dit-elle en regardant l'homme qu'elle adorait et qu'elle avait fui bercer doucement la chair de sa chair. Il avait certainement fait de même pour elle, songea-t-elle. Avec la même tête, les mêmes vêtements. Identique à lui-même. Immuable.

C'était surréaliste. Effrayant. Mais rassurant, aussi, d'un certain côté. Elle vieillirait et mourrait, mais Jack pourrait continuer de veiller sur son fils, et sur ses enfants après lui…

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, il croisa son regard. Sembla hésiter un moment, chercher ses mots — encore une chose qu'elle avait du mal à réconcilier avec ce qu'elle savait de lui. Mais elle l'écouta, lorsqu'il trouva enfin une manière satisfaisante de faire passer son message.

— Ecoute… je sais que tu t'en sors bien. Mais je veux que tu sache que, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Steven ou toi… je serai là. Je te le promets.

Elle eut un petit sourire amer.

— Comme tu as été là dans mon enfance ? Pour mes anniversaires, Noël, les récitals et les fêtes d'école ?

— Melissa, je suis d—

_— Alice !_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crispé ses doigts sur le berceau, se força à les détendre. Inspira une fois, profondément, pour se calmer, avant de lui reprendre l'enfant qui recommençait à s'agiter. Il gémit, ouvrit la bouche, puis se mit à vagir. Vaguement, elle eut conscience qu'il s'éloignait, lui parlait, mais elle était concentrée sur Steven et ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire au-revoir. Il reviendrait bien assez tôt, de toute manière.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsque son fils repu se fut à nouveau endormi dans ses bras, qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_Je ne laisserai rien ni personne lui faire de mal._

Un petit sourire fatigué, teinté de doute et d'espoir, étira ses lèvres alors qu'à son tour elle glissait dans le sommeil.


End file.
